The present invention generally relates to a method of enhancing overall immune response in mammals.
Attraction of leukocytes to the inflamed area is a known as a host response to infection. This process involves chemokines. Chemokines are small proteins, approximately 60-70 amino acids, containing cysteine residues which form disulfide bonds. Chemokines are chemotactic cytokines that have a special role in the pathophysiology of disease and may have a potential as targets of specific disease therapy.
The inflammatory responses are the result of a complex interplay between a variety of immune and nonimmune cells. The cytokines are the crucial mediators of tissue repair and inflammation. Cytokine is a general term for any non-antibody protein released by immune cells on contact with an antigen or an immune stimulant. They are produced by a wide array of cell types, such as mononuclear phagocyte, lymphocytes, and endothelial cells, and serve as communication signals among immunocompetent cells as well as between immune cells and connective tissue cells. Specifically, cytokines are involved in chemotaxis, adhesion to vascular endothelium, and subsequent transendothelial migration of leukocytes into target tissue; events that are crucial in the development of an inflammatory response. Endothelial cells when activated by the mononuclear cell-derived proinflammatory cytokines, interleuken-1 (IL-1), interleukin -6 (IL-6) and Tumor Necrosis Factor-alpha (TNF-alpha), produce chemotactic cytokines such as IL-8 and express various molecules for leukocytes, thereby facilitating leukocyte extravasation.
Inflammation is the body""s response to infection, or injury, so that activated immune cells release chemokines that draw immune cells to the local site. The area becomes red and warm, or inflamed. Lymphocytes are a family of white blood cells, or immune cells, which includes all types of T-cells and B-cells are primary elements of the antibody-mediated immune response; which also release cytokines which help trigger a wider range of cells, including T-cells. All B-cells are lymphocytes. T-cells are the main actors in the cell-mediated immune response; CD4+t cells and CD8+t cells are lymphocytes as are cytoxic t-lymphocytes (CTLs) and so called xe2x80x9cNatural Killerxe2x80x9d (NK cells); important in HIV infection.
The present invention generally relates to a method for the site specific enhancement of cytokine release (through chemotaxis) namely beta and alpha chemokines and enhance healing via an enhanced overall immune response.
The present invention generally relates to a method for the site specific enhancement of cytokine release (through chemotaxis) namely beta and alpha chemokines and enhance healing via an enhanced overall immune response. The site specific enhancement of cytokine release is achieved by initiating an inflammatory response by laser therapy.